Our cards of fate
by Tossing-stone
Summary: Two brothers, a mafia leader, a young police chief and his crew, and a deck of cards. When they all mix, its a mess of fate, and they scramble to catch theirs. Who will catch the ace, and who will catch the joker? (Mafia au) (nothing to do with cardverse) (will have many pov but it's mostly N. Italy.)
1. Chapter 1

**_Prologue:_**

 _Bam! Bam!_

"Dammit, Feli. You said the cops wouldn't be here," Lovino said in annoyance. I watched him reload the pistol from behind the overturned table that we leaned against.

"What did you want me to expect? This is restaurant after all," I pointed out.

The bullet pierced the edge of the table, just barely scraping the tip of my messy hair, causing me to let out a loud screech and huddle beside my brother.

"Idiota. I'll teach them to shoot at us," Lovino said getting up to his knees. Without the need for aiming, he pulled the trigger.

 _Bam. Bam Bam._

"Fratello, stop shooting!" I hiss, tugging on his jacket.

"Will you let go of me?" He yells before throwing himself down, his arms over me as bullets fly over us and pierce into the wall behind us.

They advanced onto us, no surprise there. We were cornered and two against five.

"Hands up. Drop your weapon," Chief Kirkland says, pointing his own gun at us.

My brother and I exchange looks, mine of panic and his of annoyance. He drops the pistol and we both put our arms up.

"Vargas. You're under arrest."

 _"Cazzo."_


	2. Chapter 2

Our story has many beginnings. Depending which string you pick first, you may start in different story. Despite all this, it will lead you to the same knotted end where all the other strings were tangled together.

We can start with the young boy who wanted nothing more than good and justice. Or perhaps the young immigrant who became the best Chief of the Police, at the price of loosing everything. Or maybe even much further back, in Rome, Italy, where a Mr. Romeo will change the way Italy ran.

But our story begins with two intertwined strings in the small hands of my brother and I, and it started in Sicily.

Lovino and I were ten and eleven, he the older brother, when our family's downfall occured. We lost everything and somehow, were still loosing more. Lovino's illness had taken it's toll and with no remaining strength or patience, both our parent's left for the Americas, leaving my brother and I behind with a large debt.

In Sicily, alone, sick, and in debt, we were sure to die. And as our collectors came to collect what we didn't own, only one thing was left for us. Death. But then we met him. Nono, or better introduced as Mr. Romeo, and then our fate shifted.

Taken from Sicily to Rome was a hard experience, in the back of a van with my ill brother, but we arrived to a much better life than we coudl have hoped for.

Mr. Romeo may have been the hardest mafia leader in all of Italy, but we soon learned that he was not heartless. One look at us and he took us in. He told us to call him ' _Nono_ ' and that we were his own grandchildren now. He payed much money for only the best for us and Lovino went through many expensive treatments for his condition. In the end, dance won, and what we soon learned was Chorea, began to fade away as he grew and began to mature.

Now at fifteen and sixteen, we sit in a large cargo ship, tossing cards as we await our destination; New York.

The prohibition act in America was big news and Nono saw it as the perfect chance. Illegal importing of alcohol was a given and people were weak to the offers. Our family was making more money and Nono decided to make a trip to the America's with the two of us along to stay as students.

* * *

"I don't see what we got to go to New York for. We were almost done with school in Rome anyways," Lovino grumbled. He eyed his deck and pulled the King of spades before tossing it down.

"There are more possibilities for the two of you. In New York, you can be anything you want to be," our grandfather said. He turned to me as my brother scoffed at this.

"Feliciano. What do you want to be?" He asked seriously.

I thought for a moment, staring at my play of cards, debating which will be my pick. "I want to paint beautiful pictures," I said plainly.

Lovino allowed the cigar smoke come out from his mouth as he looked at me and Nono nodded.

"Then you do it. You will paint the most beautiful pictures ever," Nono said smiling.

The smoke surrounded me and filled my nostrils. My nose wrinkled at the smell before I attempted to swish the smoke away and coughed.

"Will you put that thing out, Lovino. You shouldn't even have this," Nono scolded as he snatched the cigar from his mouth.

"You gave it to me, old man," Lovino said with the faintest of smiles.

"To put out, not to smoke!"

I laugh lightly before putting down my card and giving Lovino the okay to continue.

* * *

Our first day of school, I can only describe as a disaster. See we had a big problem that we couldn't hide. We spoke almost no English, and Americans seemed to be very nosy. I sat in my classroom, doodling on my paper and ignoring the lecture that went on and on in a language I didn't know.

I was able to feel the entire class looking at me and whispering but I ignored it and smiled my cheerful smile as I hummed and scribbled.

When I found my brother during break, he looked absolutely exhausted. He wasn't one for socializing and his face, proved it.

"Rough day?" I ask. He responds with only a groan. "We still need two more classes to go."

"Woah!" A strange loud voiced in front of us made us stop and stare at a wide eyed blonde teen who must have been a foot taller than us. We soon learn that his name is Alfred F. Jones and that this was where our second knot would be made.

"Are you two twins?"

We exchanged looks and Lovino scowled. "Scusa?" I asked, not understanding what he just asked.

"Oh! You two are from Italy, right? I heard about you guys earlier," the blonde said.

We exchanged confused looks again and continued in our own language.

"What did blondie say?" Lovino asked me.

"I think he said something about Italy."

"Huh?! You got something to say about Italy, Ya bastard?!"

"Fratello, I don't think he can even understand us," I say as my brother is now sneering at the clueless blonde.

"I'll get him to understand," Lovino said clenching his fist and pulling off his school bag.

"No, fratello. You'll get us into trouble!" I yell trying to tug onto his shirt.

 _Riiing!_

The bell sounded and the blonde's eye widened. "Uh-oh. I'm Late! See you dudes around," He said before running off with a wave.

"Che cosa?"

"Fratello, I think we're late."

I watched my brother run off to his next class before I did the same. Later that evening, I learned that my brother would soon have that very same boy in his final two classes.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello guys! Sorry for starting out slow, short, and boringly, but the action will come soon. This is my first time writing something like this so I'm really excited for this.**

 **This is actually based on a story I was working on featuring two OC italian brothers and all OCs. Unfortunately, the main character and Italy's personality don't match up exactly so i'll do my best to fix it. Thanks for reading guys and honest reviews would be helpful to my original story.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Lovino pov**_

Two words. 'Handsome situation.' In between school and secondary duties, was our 'key to successfully living in New York.' And his name was Antonio Fernandez.

See, I'm a man of Many taste, I like my women in all forms. Big? Petite? Blonde? Red head? American or Italian? All of them. However I've come to associate with another type, one I did not expect.

Had God given me a holy cross to stab myself with before these feelings manifested... I would have done so. But tell me why I find myself ever so infatuated with our personal language teacher.

The thick brunette curls that fall just above bright green eyes that contrast the sun kissed skin of this Spanish beauty drove me insane. A tall toned body with a rump that just calls to me and tells me I am not the straight man I once assumed I was.

Yes. Antonio Carriedo Fernandez has been ruining my life since I was thirteen. A family acquaintance of my grandfather, who at 17 showed more beauty than any of the girls I often played chess with in exchange for kisses.

Yes, our language teacher and legal guardian while we attend school in New York was my first love and I curse my grandfather everyday for putting him of all people in charge. I'd take Marcello in charge more seriously than I do this guy. After all, the little runt is next for Nono's Mafia affairs have his time come.

He came up to me as I sat biting into my Apple and smiles as he asks me in English, in a rather attractive accent, "Hello, Lovino. How was school?"

I swallow my chewed up apple and horribly answer in my own accent, "Yes, it is delicious."

I blankly bite once more into my fruit, the loud crunch just barely escaping when Antonio puts his hand over mine and the apple before leaning down. "Perhaps you need more studying. Maybe a class just between you and I?"

He smiles absently. The idiot doesn't even know what it is he does to me.

Yet as time went on, I realized that the idiot Spaniard treats me like a younger child, and my feelings fade. After all, the man may as well just be a family member. An even more forbidden fruit on the highest branch of the apple tree ive been longing to eat from.

Time went by and I learned that I had a talent for quickly learning new languages. While learning English very quickly, I also learned Spanish by watching Antonio go about and quietly mutter to himself. It was an intresting thing to learn so quickly paced while Feliciano stared at the book for hours on end, practice all day and still only knew only the basics of conversing. Still, my stubborness stood like a brick wall and I refused to speak English to the idiotic teachers who either gave up talking to me or constantly scolded me.

...

"I recieved a telegram. Your grandfather will be visiting soon," Antonio said upon the dinner table. "He hopes to see progress with your English and he wishes to meet with the school to see how well you are doing."

He looks directly at me as I silently nod and shove another fork full of my pasta into my mouth.

"Lovino, I have been recieving many bad reports out of you. Mr. Romeo will not be pleased," he tells me. How annoying.

"My Math teacher doesn't like me," I say still eating.

"Lovino, he says that yo-"

"He says I should go back to Italy."

There is silence and I dont even bother to look at my younger brother as he sighs.

"You can atleast try to work a bit harder and get into less fights. Your grandfather pulled a lot of strings to get you here," Antonio says. "Please Lovino. I dont want another bad report like this. You are very intelligent. I need you to show it. Not for me, nor your grandfather. Do it for you and your future."

I scoffed. "What future? A future of guns and drug dealing to crazy Americans all while trying to not get killed or arrested? You're forgetting my grandfather is the grandfather. The mafia leader. I have only one future."

I can see Feliciano flinch and silently fidget his fork as he stares down.

"That is not true. You are both here beacause your grandfather doesnt want this for you. You are not one of us, you guys have a chance at having a real future. An honest life," Antonio lectures, looking at the both of us.

"Don't ruin this chance. You are living something my brother and I never could. And I'll be damned if I'm going to let this slip out of your hands because of some rebellious stage," he said, his voice becoming sterner with every word he spoke.

"Mr. Romeo has done so much for us, I honor him, he is my family, my savior. But this is not the life anyone wants. You don't know the things we've done. We don't want this for either of you."

His voice was soft and tender now. Broken yet full of hope that I may understand now.

I sighed and stood, picking up my plate and headed for the kitchen until someone grabbed my arm. I turned to see Antonio looking at me sadly.

"Por favor, no te metas en mas problemas." _(Please, dont get into more problems)_

My brows furrowed. "No es que mi meto. Es que soy yo la problema." _(It's not that I get into problems, I am the problem)_

I pulled from his grasp and felt everything inside of me boiling. I took a step towards the kitchen before impulse took control. I slammed the plate against the wall and grunted frustratedly before running to my own room and shutting the door.

Pacing back and forth, i thought of the plate. The horrified expression my brother must have had. The dissapointed look on Antonio's face. The slap across the face I would have recieved if my grandfather was there.

I sighed and layed in bed. I knew I took it too far. I would apologize later that week.

...

As if my life wasn't bad enough, I had another misfortune following me around now. His name- Alfred F Jones.

A disturbingly big teen with a golden wyverns nest for hair and the dorkiest glasses sitting on the bridge of his freckled nose. Always in tight fitted blue jeans and a worn out pair of chucks, this guy was nerd supreme.

He had a mouth that wouldnt shut and could fit an entire hamburger at once. I woud know because I watched him do it once in the middle of math class.

I also dont know why, but he decided on his own that i would be his next victim after I lended him a pencil on my first day.

What a drag. This guy was Feliciano x10. An idiot who was only good for eating, comic books, ridiculous strength, and surprisingly...science.

Feliciano had taken a liking to him through their very limited conversations but yet, he only seemed to follow me. Feliciano had a crowd of friends admiring his broken english and all I had was... Alfred. Who laughed at my well spoken English.

Though my original intention was to never speak English around the nerd, i lost my temper during one of his rants and slewed out a series of english insults so that maybe he will finally understand and leave ne alone. Instead it made him laugh and stick even closer.

 _ **Normal Pov**_

"Dude, you gotta come with me to the comic store after school. They're releasing the new superman comic, man. We gotta go!" Alfred said one day.

"Huh?! Why me? Go alone!" Lovino snapped at him. As if he didnt see him enough in school.

"Come on. I don't want to go alone." He pouted

"Shame," Lovino replied still scribblin in my notebook.

"Please? Ill buy you a shake from Mickey's."

"A...what?" The italian asked confused.

"A shake."

The Italian remained just as confused and Alfred raised an eyebrow in equal confusion.

"Have you never had a shake?" He asked amazed.

Lovino's eyes shifted akwardly from left to right before looking back to the American.

"Dude! Now we really have to go. Milk shakes are the best things ever!"

Just then the final bell rung and Alfred took Lovino's arm and forcefully tugged him out of the class and along the street much to his dismay.

The two entered the small diner and Lovino sat awkwardly as Alfred sat across from him yelling out a "Yo Angie, i could use two vanilla milkshakes for my friend and I."

Lovino shrank and looked about. Being in an American diner was very strange. It was filled with people eating giant plates of food, giant posters all over the walls and a juke box playing music.

Not long after a young tanned girl came to their table in roller skates. She wore shorts and a shirt tied up exposing her belly while her short hair was curly and under a bandana. She place two very large glasses filled to the top with a thick white liquid and a whirl of whip cream with a cherry on top and stripped straw placed in.

"Here Al. Whos your friend?" She asked looking to the Italian in awe.

"This is Lovi... its his first milkshake." He said as Angie looked to the teen hesitating to grab his drink.

She nodded and rolled away to another table. Alfred took his drink and Lovino looked on as he slurped the drink in delight.

"Milk shake. Is it just spoiled milk?" Lovino asked with his nose scrunching up.

Alfred laughed. "Its ice cream. Now drink it before it gets warm."

Lovino swallowed thickly before taking the straw and putting his mouth to it hesitantly. He sucked and his eyes widened in delight as the sweet treat touched his tongue.

Sweet and cool, and bursting with that vanilla flavor. He felt so much bliss as he drank nearly half the shake without pulling away.

"Like it?"

Lovino looked at a smiling Alfred. "Its alright," Lovino said as pulled away.

Now more at ease, he sat in comfortable silence as Alfred had finally shut his mouth. A catchy upbeat song played and Lovino found himself tapping his fingers and feet to the music as he listened to it.

"You like swing music," Alfred said as he noticed him looking ready to dance to Benny Goodman.

"Its a little catchy," Lovino admitted before drinking his shake again.

Alfred found joy in finally learning about some of Lovino's likes.

The book store trip was rather exhausting. A huge line of nerds getting a comic book was a bore. It was getting late as the duo started to make their way home again.

"Coke?" Alfred said as he handed the bottle of pop to Lovino who took it.

The two walked on silently until a sudden comotion made the two look on.

A blonde police man handcuffing a man who was yelling out profanities to the blonde. On the floor next to them, five bottles of what was presumably alcohol.

"Caught. I wonder how they even get a hold of that stuff," Alfred questioned as he watched. "Good thing the fuzz keeps everyone in check. That stuff is illegal for a reason. "

"Idiot alcoholics." Lovino murmured.

"Look, Lovino. That police man is officer Kirkland. He's my hero," Alfred said as he looked on in awe.

The blonde was small and had messy hair with unnecessarily thick eyebrows and striking green eyes.

Lovino looked to Alfred whos eyes twinkled with wonder in a way he had never seen before. It was rather cute.

The officer soon walked over and smiled. "Its getting late. You boys should head home soon," the officer said.

"Y-yes. Of course, officer," Alfred stuttered out as Lovino scowled. He had no reason to respect a police man. One day they would be enemies. He already knew it.

He tipped his cap and left to the car with his partner, a thin man about the same size with long black hair tied back.

...

Lovino walked through his door, the Coca cola still in hand.

"Lovino! It's late, where have you been?" Antonio asked as he approached him.

"Uhm... I went out with someone," he said quietly. Antonio was shocked. All this time, he never heard of Lovino making friends. Nor did he ever stay out.

"With who?" He asked curiously as Lovino handed him the half empty bottle.

"Uhm... Alfred," he said before walking away. He stopped as he reached the staircase as Antonio followed.

"Oh, and do you think we can get... do you think we can get a radio?" He asked without turning.

"I.. can try," Antonio said confused. The only working stations were American ones on the radio and Lovino hated all things Americans... He wanted to ask but soon Lovino rushed up the stairs and into his room.


End file.
